


Beauty and the King

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Supernatural Elements, au supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Based off Beauty and the Beast!





	Beauty and the King

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know:  
> Wordcount:: 4263
> 
> A supernatural x reader based on and in honor of Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> My god it's long...
> 
> Warnings: minor swearing, blood, fighting
> 
> Things to know: (f/d) favorite drink, (f/c/f) favorite cake flavor. (Y/H) your height

You walked through the forest listening for howling, you were going to save your brothers. As you made your way through you heard the sound of rustling.

You began to run, you were agile like your brothers. A daughter of John Winchester, the man who left a trail of broken hearts. But your mother was a women that John kept going back to.

Then you were born, a miracle child, both the boys were protective over you. And that's why you were going to save them.

The king of hell had taken them, he fancied you because you were special. You were apparently his soul mate, but you weren't sure of it at all.

Soon you came to a castle, it was so big. You made your way inside, a few demons saw you. "I just want to talk to Crowley please."

"As you wish, sit down." Said one of them. A few people walked over, they looked more human than demon.

"Are you all.."

"Oh no dear. Human like you, we work for the master. He lets us stay here in exchange for work, we get a safe home. Good meals, schooling for our children, he seems like a bad man but he actually is very kind." The women smiled. "You must be (y/n) the king talks about you very much. The only time he seems truly at peace is when he speaks of you."

You smiled slightly. "Yes that would be me, he really talks about me?"

"All the time love, would you like hot chocolate or tea my dear?" She asked with a smile as her young son ran around the room chasing after a small dog.

"I'm fine actually, thank you." She smiled at them when she saw Crowley. The young boy ran around not seeing the larger man walk in, he bumped into him. The young boy looked up.

"I'm s..sorry mister Crowley sir."

You were waiting for anger or at least a shout but instead Crowley laughed. "Why apologize? You're having fun. You didn't mean to."

The boy smiled at him and nodded to him picking up the dog and scampering away, you could tell by the others faces that this wasn't normal. "Sir would you like a drink?"

"Yes actually," he looked to you with a smirk. "I know she said she didn't want a drink but bring a (y/f/d) she loves those." With that the women was off, she watched her leave confusion and excitement filled her.

"What would you like?" He asks.

"My brothers freedom, exchange for mine. I know they would kill me if they knew, so don't tell them. Just let them go, tell them you have a new plan to get to me. They think I'm in California, not here. So please take them away, and you can have me."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, he was surprised by your want to be there. He snapped his fingers and two men entered the room. "Take the Winchester to Las Vegas, tell them I have a new plan to snatch their sister, don't let them know she is here. Now go!" He ordered, the two disappeared.

Soon you could here yells coming from the Winchester brothers. "Crowley so help me if you touch our sister we will murder you."

"I won't let you hurt her."

Soon their yells died down as they pulled them out the door. You realized then that you'd never see your brothers again, and that you belonged to the King of Hell.

Soon the women returned, she handed them each a drink and left, soon the dog came back. Fallowed by the young boy, the dog jumped into your lap.

The boy timidly walked in. "What's your name?" You asked as the boy walked to you.

"Christofer, his name is Scruffles." The boy explained. "He's a yorkie." He was intently looking to you trying to avoid Crowleys face as long as he could. "Are you the princess?"

Crowley blushed faintly, he was watching them. "Princess? Tell me about the princess?"

"She's pretty and she had (h/l) (h/c) and beautiful (e/c). She has two annoying brothers, an angel friend and she is brave." He smiled at you, "are you the princess?"

"Yes. Tell me who told you these stories?"

"Master Crowley does." He said, he got closer to your ear. "When he isn't cranky." He whispered.

You snickered. "How often is that?"

"Once a month, maybe not even that." He said, you laughed at Crowley, he was turning red in the face from what seemed like embarrassment. "Master Crowley is she going to stay with us?"

"Yes I believe she is." Crowley smiled. "Christofer, do you want to have a special job?" The boys almond brown eyes grew wide in interest. "Would you like to be the royal guard of Princess (Y/N)?"

He looked to you then to him. "Me really?" His eyes were wide. "Yes please. How do I exactly do that?"

"You spend time with her when she wants it, and you protect her. If any danger comes to her you find me or one of the special guards." He smiled. "Can you do that?"

"Yes yes." He smiled happily. "Can Scruffles be the royal guard dog?"

"If you want." You said. "We should get him a decorated collar." You looked to Crowley. "Can you snap one into existence?" You asked. He snapped his fingers, soon the small Yorkie had a purple collar with a pendent and his name.

The boy smiled. "Can I go tell my momma?"

"Only the best of the guards do. Remember your mother is your greatest support, without her you wouldn't be here." You smiled and handed him the dog and let him run off.

"You're amazing with kids." Crowley said, "you'd be a good mother."

"Not with this life..." you said. "They would never be safe."

"Don't lie to me." He said. "You'll be a great mother, even if you don't believe you can be. I can prove to you. Just let m-"

"Crowley no." You said sitting back. "I agreed to become your prisoner but let me have that free will."

He only watched you. "Fine." He said snapping his fingers, two men appeared. "Take her to her room." They nodded and grabbed your arm pulling you to your room.

The door opened to show a beautiful room, you were pushed in and the door shut. You sat on the large bed and cried into a pillow. Christofer wanted to go in but heard the tears and stayed away.

You sat on the bed sprawled out against the gold satin sheets. You whined knowing you were stuck here, if you were to leave it wouldn't be alone.

The next few hours were filled with you crying, few voices were heard at all. Finally when a knock was heard you sat up.

"Come to dinner." Crowley said.

"No!" You shout. "I'm not coming."

"(Y:N) come to dinner." He said again. He hesitated a moment, a few whispers couldn't heard. "Please come to dinner."

You hesitated, could you do it? "Why?"

"Because you're human and you need food." He replied back. "And I'd like to have dinner with you."

You slowly opened the door. "What's for dinner?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." He said holding his arm out for you to take. You fallowed him down to a marvelous dining hall. "Do you like it?"

You nodded sniffing the air, the smell of baking cakes filled your senses. "My dear, dinner is served." He said as you sat down to eat. He set down a tray of your favorite dinner food. You blushed knowing this was made all for you. As the two of you ate you saw a man bring in a plate of (f/c/f) cake. The frosting was beautiful and the fondant (read it like Buddy the cake boss says it, makes it all great :)) was in the shape of a rose.

Your mouth watered with each bite. The cake was absolutely amazing, you smiled at him happily. "Crowley I know you want me to..harbor your child and become the queen of hell..but if I am to do that you have to trust me. And I have to trust you."

Crowley only nodded to you, he watched you with his handsome dark eyes. "I can't do that yet." He stated taking a sip of Craig. "Not yet."

You only blinked at him, you stared at him blankly. He averted his view. "Time for bed, please go back to your room or will you join me in mine?"

You got up turning on your heel heading up to your room. Crowley smashed the glass on the floor anger filling him. He loved you, but his temper was getting the best of him.

You looked out the window wondering how far down it was to the ground, the door opened. It was Christofer's mother. "It's a long way down, please excuse the master. He really does love you. He talks about you all the time..he just doesn't understand human emotion."

"He thinks I'll love him, being his prisoner. I'm not that kind of girl, for a living I kill monsters and hustle bars. I don't just go the easy way. At the age of twelve my mother died. She was killed by this thing that ate her, it almost got to me. But then my brothers came to save me. Sam was fifteen..and Dean was a nineteen year old. They took me in. Kept me safe, my dad was always there..but things changed and I've learned how to keep myself safe. I can't just be locked in here. I like the outdoors...this isn't a place for me."

Meanwhile your brothers were searching their safe house for you. A note was on the table.

"Dear Sam and Dean. I went out on a hunt if you come looking for me. I love you. - (Y/N)"

"Dammit that girl..we told her to stay safe." Dean said shaking his head as he looked to Sammy. "We can't loose her again little brother."

"She's a strong girl, she can take on a few men in a fight." Sam said. "She'll be safe. We just have to find her."

In the morning you woke up to the sound of a piano playing, you dressed quickly into a blue dress and made your way fallowing the sound.

You popped your head around a doorway, it was a large ball room. It had freshly polished floors and six windows on each side of the room letting in bright sunlight. The piano want in the room but it was somewhere near by. You stepped in dancing around by yourself.

You soon heard the sound of barking, Scruffles ran in fallowed by your young guard. "Would you like to dance?" You asked taking his hand, the two of you danced around. He was about 4' 4 and you were (y/h) so he was shorter then you by a bit.

The two of you were laughing and giggling, the Yorkie bounced around the two of you happily with small yips. Neither one of you had noticed that Crowley and Christopher's mother was watching from the door.

"My god she's a true beauty." Crowley said with a smile. His smile dropped, "and I'm a beast..a cruel king.."

"Maybe she can change that." She stated with a smirk. "Would you be willing to change for her?"

"I'd do anything for her." He replied. His eyes watched as the two of you danced around the room, you held him in your arms as you twirled.

"Your an amazing companion." You said with a giggle kissing his cheek. "Maybe I could be like your big sister."

"Momma always wanted a daughter. I'd like that for momma too."

"Promise me you'll take care of your momma." You said. "She takes care of you."

"I promise." He said back as you stooped down to lift up the dog. The three of you danced around to the sound of the distant piano. You walked to a window.

"Do you think we could go outside?" You asked.

"Maybe.." Christofer said back. The two of you looked out the window, "if we stayed on the grounds. We have a pond. The ducks have their babies right now." He said grabbing your hand and pulling you out the opposite door.

As you made your way outside you could tell that Christofer was exited to show you the ducklings. He pulled you to a pond, on the water was some ducks and their babies. Scruffles was barking at them.

You smiled as you held out your hand, the ducks headed over. Christofer giggled as the ducklings waddled onto your hand. "Whoa."

You smiled as you put them down so they could swim. "What else can you show me?"

"The edge of the woods. Not all of it or we will get in trouble." He said pulling you along, Scruffles fallowed yipping happily. That's when the dog saw a small squirrel and chased it into the woods. Christofer let out a cry and fallowed in a persistent run. You chased after the boy.

You found the two shivering, a pair of yellow eyes glared at them. "Well well, I found a two course meal." A voice said stepping out behind the trees. "Oh..well isn't it the wench that got my brother killed. Maybe I'll go for you instead."

Christofer shook in his spot, you stood in front of the boy. "Go run." You said, the boy took off. You stepped back trying to find anything to use as a weapon. The monster lunged forward pushing you against the tree, you hit your head but you stood against the pain.

"What are you?"

"Unimportant. What is, is that you die, that I eat you." He grabbed you and smashed your head against the nearest tree. Blood trickled down your neck, you let out a cry and felt sharp claws dig into your skin.

"Stop!" You heard a yell as you felt more blood drip down your neck. "Leave her alone." It was Crowley.

You looked up to see the two engage. But soon everything was dark. When you came to you were in a warm bathtub a few places were wrapped up and bloody. Across from you was Mrs. Brown Christofer's mother. "My son feels terrible..." she said. "I'm so sorry."

"He isn't to blame." You said back. "Thank you for this."

"You needed it. Crowley is in his room when you dress. I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Is he alright?" You asked almost to quickly.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He's worried about you."

After a few moments you got up and hurried to see him after you changed. He was laying in his bed, shirtless, his body wrapped up. Blood did drip from his wounds. "(Y/n)!" He shouted surprised. "I didn't think you'd come."

You ran to him and carefully hugged him. "What happened?"

"Got cut up a bit..that's it I'm fine. Damned thing had a jar of holy water. But I'm fine now." He smiled at you. "The bastard is gone."

He caressed your hair kissing your forehead. "God I was worried you were hurt love. Badly hurt."

"I'm fine..." you said. "I've died before this is nothing." He smiled softly. "What are you smiling at?" You asked.

"I never saw you in hell." He kissed your forehead again. "That means you were in heaven."

You nodded slightly. "Yes I was.." you sat as the memory of it fled back to you. The days you were reliving weren't ones you thought you would.

You sat on the edge of the bed with him, he started to talk but you could barely hear him, you were questioning yourself.

You had feelings for the king of hell. You always felt funny when he was in the room your stomach was full of butterfly's and you felt conflicted.

He was a demon, the king of demons but he was also kind. He cared for you. "(Y/n)?"

You looked. "Sorry I was just..."

"I can read your thoughts. I know." He said cutting you off. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't know what to say...or how to feel. I had left a note saying I was going on a hunt, I'll never get to say goodbye to them."

"Maybe you could..." Crowley said. "Would that make you happy?"

You looked to him in surprise. "Yes..yes it would." You watched him with wide eyes as he sat up. He let out a small groan in pain. "Why would you do that for me, I'm your prisoner."

"You're my everything. And if you're not happy I'm not happy." Crowley said grabbing your hand, his larger one covered yours. "So if that's what you want I'll do it."

"Crowley that breaks our deal."

"We never sealed it." He said.

"You knew we didn't correct?"

"Yes. I didn't forget. I allowed it..to keep you happy." Crowley said as he brought you into an embrace. He kissed your neck then laid back down.

"Crowley..I can't...that..you're not a monster like they all say." You were fumbling with your words. Crowley smiled at you.

"After dinner. I need to sleep now.." he looked to you wantingly but turned away. To his surprise you crawled into his bed with him. "What are you doing?"

"Laying with you."

"Why?"

"Becuase I wanted to." He raised an eyebrow in surprise but was okay with it. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He smiled as he curled up around you. His strong arm pulled you close to him. "Nothing at all."

The two of you slept together for the past hour. The two of you woke to the sound of a bell. "Dinner?" You asked.

"Yes." Crowley replied. "Go get changed now. I'll meet you down there."

You went to your room and looked over the few outfits there were. There was a pink one but you weren't very girly. Then you saw the one you wanted to wear. It was a dress with a high low skirt. 

The top was a pretty purple with cream beads and the bottom was black. You changed and headed down to the kitchen. Crowley's jaw dropped, you were beautiful. So beautiful.

He smiled taking your hand walking you to the dining room table. "You look ravishing tonight darling."

You blushed at him. He smiled at you knowing that he had you, you were his.

"Y/n) I want to let you say good bye, but I don't know how to do that without them trying to get you back.." he looked you over. "Do you have any idea how to?"

"Not exactly." You replied. "I don't know how to..oh." You got an idea. Crowley raised an eyebrow waiting for your response.

"What is it?"

Take me to California, I'll go into the motel I was staying at. They'll be there maybe. If they are I'll say goodbye. I'll tell them I made a deal ten years ago and my times up. They'll think I died."

"You're cute to think they'd just except you dying..." Crowley said back taking another long drink of the Craig.

"Then I'll tell them the truth." You replied. You were determined, you were going to say goodbye to them no matter the cost. They were your family.

Crowley almost dropped his glass, he sat the small glass on the table and stood up. "Darling..I don't think you understand. They'll never except this, no matter what you say. What you're choosing to do won't leave them happy..but it will bring you to peace. So my love lets go."

"What should I say?"

"Tell them whatever you like." He replied. He took your hand snapping his fingers once more, the two of you appeared shortly in the motel.

Sam was asleep on the couch, his large form barely left the small couch visible, Dean was passed out on the musty motel room bed. You smiled seeing they were safe. "Crowley they'll kill you if they see you, I'll see you soon. Meet me out there," you said. He only nodded leaving after a few minutes of hesitation.

You walked to the eldest of the two brothers first, you pushed on his shoulder. He groaned turning around, he squashed an unsuspecting pillow in the process.

You were suddenly lifted off the ground by a pair of family arms. "(Y/N)?!" Sam shouted pulling you towards him. "God I was worried sick about you, we both were." Sam said as he sat down, you were set back on your feet, Dean continued to murder pillows in his sleep.

"I'm fine." You replied. "I said I went on a hunt."

Sam only bit his lip, he looked up at you concern etched on his face. "Dean wake up." Sam grumbled. "Our sister is back." Dean rolled over only to fall flat onto the hardwood floor.

He stood up quickly trying to hide what he had just done. He turned on his heel, he saw you and his face softened. He pulled you into a hug. "You have to stop sneaking away."

"About that..." you went to continue when the windows around you shattered. He stepped back your hunter instincts kicking in. Sam and Dean jumped into action, the door flew open to reveal a few black eyed people.

You realized that Crowley had improvised on the telling your brothers goodbye plan.

Sam and Dean fought valiantly but you knew you had to get caught in order to do this, but then you wondered if Crowley couldn't get you back it wasn't breaking the deal.

But your heart began to work separately from your brain. It wanted Crowley.

The King of Hell.

You allowed one of the demons to disarm you, he held you in a position that kept the boys from getting to you or harming its vessel.

"The king will be pleased to know we have you. Say goodbye."

You hesitated only for a moment. "(Y/n) no!!" Sam shouted when you lowered your gaze.

"I'm sorry. I love you both. Goodbye."

And with that you were gone. Sam dropped to his knees in anger, Dean slammed his fists against the nearest object.

"Sorry my queen.." the demon said.

"For what?"

"I worried I had harmed you."

"No you were fine."

The demon nodded scurrying away, Crowley sat in a chair in front of a fireplace. "Hello darling."

"That was one way to do it." You replied.

He smirked showing you his best smile. "It had to be done," his eyes glowed with excitement. "Now that you are mine, shall we?"

"What are you-" you were cut off by his lips on yours, the intoxicating taste of Craig filled your senses. You didn't pull away like you thought you would, instead you kissed back.

Crowley was beyond excited knowing that you wanted him, he pressed you against the wall to kiss you more. You wrapped your legs around his waist to give him more control.

He snapped his fingers taking you up to his room, he dropped you on the bed. "Shall we?" He asked as he snapped his fingers again leaving him in a robe. You looked down at yourself to see you were in a skimpy velvet nightgown.

"Crowley..." you hesitated but in the end gave up allowing it. He smiled happily.

{XD you think I'm making this mature...you're funny. Time skip}

You woke the next morning to an empty bed. You got up heading to the shower to wash up and get ready.

As you headed down the stairs you heard two voices that sounded oddly like your brothers.

"Crowley we know she's here so give her up." You looked around the corner to see the boys holding a bottle of holy water, Crowley was sitting in his chair, you looked above him and there was a devils trap.

You rushed in front of them. "Do not hurt him!" You cried out. Sam looked at you strangely.

"And why not?" Dean growled.

"Becuase I'm...doing the darling." Crowley piped in.

"What the actually fu-" Sam began but was shut down by your glare.

"How long has that been going on?"

"Since last night."

"You kidnapped our baby sister to do her?!"

"Well that's part of it..." He replied.

Dean growled and went to throw the holy water at him when you grabbed it from his hand. "What the hell?!"

"I...like him!" You shout back. "So leave him alone.."

The boys looked you over with question but stood back. "You were here the night he took us back weren't you? You made a deal for us!" Dean snapped.

"You two do so much good for the world, and we never sealed the deal.."

Sam stood dumbstruck. "Why not?"

"Because I love her." Crowley said.

The two looked to you and him with surprise. "Do you promise me that you'll keep her safe? And let us see her when we want?" Dean asked.

"I promise, now let me go." Crowley said.

The boys agreed. Dean held a knife to him, "Hurt her and you'll wish Hell was the worst place you could go." Dean growled. Crowley nodded. You smiled hugging him happily. He held you tight with a smile.

From that day on Crowley was slightly happier, he didn't really kill everyone anymore.


End file.
